Готичная сказка
by kenguroo
Summary: кроссоввер со сказками: Красная шапочка, Три поросенка и др.


Красная Шапочка умела видеть скрытое. Это знал весь лес, поэтому ее недолюбливали. Она лишь презрительно хмыкала, когда Синяя Борода опять рассылал приглашения на свою очередную свадьбу. Она лишь качала головой, когда Спящая Красавица с восторгом рассказывала, как правильно надо прясть шерсть. Она лишь вздохнула, когда Папа Золушки женился во второй раз. Красная Шапочка всегда носила мачете под кружевной повязкой чулок и никогда не боялась ходить ночью по самой дремучей чаще.

После истории с бабушкой Красной Шапочки и Серым Волком люди и звери и вовсе стали обходить ее стороной, потому что когда она поднимала свои черные глаза, поправляла свой кроваво-красный капюшон (а все слышали слухи, что она вымачивает его в крови маленьких демонят для сохранения цвета!) и медленно спрашивала: «Мальвина, а почему у тебя такие голубые волосы, а у твоего мужа такой длинный нос?» дрожь пробегала по телу у всех слышавших ее голос. У нее было мало друзей, но те, что были - проверенные охотники, на которых можно положиться в трудную минуту: Наф-Наф и братья Винчестеры. Наф-Наф уже не раз плечом к плечу спасал ее от полчищ гадостных ворон, предвестниц демонов, а братья Винчестеры и были теми самими дровосеками, что забрызгали кровью Серого Волка всю избушку бабушки, ловко орудуя медными топорами.

Как раз после той резни Наф-Наф и сказал, что завязывает. Он сказал, что его братья достойны мирной жизни. Он и сам собирался начать жить по-новому. Он искренне считал, что Серый Волк навсегда уничтожен. Красная Шапочка и Сэм, у которых были видения, знали, что он ошибается, но тем не менее поддержали его. «Просто на всякий случай», - сказал Дин, вручая ему на новоселье двустволку, которую Наф-Наф повесил над дверью в каменный домик как напоминание о том, что мир только кажется спокойным и стабильным. «Просто на всякий случай», - сказал Сэм, укладывая последний соляной кирпичик в порог. Красная Шапочка ничего тогда не сказала, только зыркнула своими черными глазищами на фотографии Ниф-Нифа и Нуф-Нуфа. Те не захотели придти на новоселье, испугавшись. Они даже отказались жить вместе с Наф-Нафом, хотя, видит бог, Наф-Наф пожертвовал всем ради их блага! Дин только похлопал его по плечу, не сказав ни слова. Он знал, что такое жертвовать. Он знал, что такое семья.

Минуло два месяца с новоселья. Птички пели на веточках, облачка не закрывали палящее солнце, кролики мирно совокуплялись в траве, божьи коровки догрызали последние листочки дерева желаний. Ничто не предвещало беды.

Сэм проснулся среди ночи с криком на губах. Дин рванулся к нему, но все, что смог выдавить Сэмми, было: «Опять. Серый Волк. Он приближается». Старая рана на ладони Дина заныла – Волк здорово прихватил его тогда своими стальными челюстями. Дин натянул куртку и протянул Сэму медный топор. «За работу, брат».

Красная Шапочка никогда не кричала во сне. Она вообще никогда не спала. Когда она почувствовала, что Серый Волк близко, она только крепче сжала свое мачете, плотнее завязала завязки капюшона и вышла в ночь. Ночь мести. Потому что Волк не сполна расплатился за все. Потому что бабушка Красной Шапочки недолго протянула после той истории. Потому что надо уметь доводить дела до конца.

Серый Волк многому научился, когда его предыдущее воплощение потерпело столь сокрушительное поражение с бабушкой. Он начал с братьев Наф-Нафа, и лишь быстрые ноги и отчаянные визги на уровне ультразвука спасли двух трусливых поросят, когда он прорывал защиту их хилых домиков, а они успели скрыться в убежище Наф-Нафа.

Красная Шапочка выросла как тень на заднем сидении Импалы, когда Винчестеры подъехали к опушке.

- Он уже близко. Эти свиньи, недостойные называться братьями Наф-Нафа, уже спрятались в каменном домике, - прошептала она, доставая мачете из-под платьица. Пока Дин, задумавшись, разглядывал ножки Красной Шапочки, Сэм просканировал защиту каменного убежища.

- Еще держится, - заключил он. - Нам надо идти внутрь и помогать Наф-Нафу оттуда.

Они вышли из машины и, оглядываясь, подошли к крылечку.

- Какую защиту ты ставил? Как на бабушкин домик? – поинтересовался Дин.

Сэмми отмахнулся:

- Ты видел, как он в прошлый раз ее с полпинка сломал? Нет, больше никаких «дерни за веревочку». Здесь самое мощное, что я смог найти...

- «Кто-кто в теремочке живет?» - предположила Красная Шапочка, внимательно осматривая каждое дерево по краям опушки.

- Нет. Древне-арабское заклятье. – Сэм склонился над дверной ручкой и зашептал: – Сим-сим, откройся.

Внезапно из леса раздался рык. Дверь распахнулась, Дин втолкнул Красную Шапочку, втащил брата и захлопнул дверь. Сэм судорожно начал восстанавливать защиту.

Волк темно-серым туманом ударил по двери, но «Сим-сим» выдержал. Вопль разочарования потряс окрестности.

- Я доберусь до вас, грязные ублюдки.

- Давай, попробуй, сын дворняжки, - пробормотал Дин.

В домике Нуф-Нуф и Ниф-Ниф, сжавшись в комочек, с ужасом рассматривали гостей. Наф-Наф с подарочной двустволкой в руках подошел, пожал руки братьям и кивнул Красной Шапочке:

- Похоже, мы в прошлый раз не доделали.

- Доделаем сейчас, - Красная Шапочка была спокойна как удав. – Думаю, что тебе лучше спрятать семью в подвале. – Она блеснула глазами в сторону поросят и те, испуганно взвизгнув, еще плотнее прижались друг другу, внутренне пообещав себе при случае расквитаться с этой наглой девкой.

- Нет. Мы должны держаться вместе. – Сэм всегда так говорил. Сэм всех уже задолбал своей верой в синергетику, но, глядя на топор в руках Дина, никто никогда не спорил с Сэмми.

Домик затрясся. Серый Волк пытался найти слабые места и вскрыть дом как консервную банку со свининой. После пяти атак, которые сопровождались истеричными всхлипами поросят и сдержанными ругательствами Дина (он всегда старался не материться в присутствии Красной Шапочки, но рядом с Серым Волком это было очень трудно), все внезапно стихло.

- Ушел! – обрадовались поросята и рванули к двери. Неуловимое движение руки Красной Шапочки - и мачете воткнулось в косяк в сантиметре от копытца Нуф-Нуфа, протянутого к щеколде.

- Никто не выйдет из этого дома, пока я не разрешу, - она была все так же невозмутима.

Поросята опять забились в угол, а Наф-Наф посмотрел на Красную Шапочку с той смесью восхищения и опасения, которую во всех вызывают симпатичные женщины в платьицах, чулочках и с большими ножами в руках.

На крыше раздался шорох, и все с опозданием поняли, что никто не подумал о каминной трубе.

- Долбанная любовь к уюту, - прокомментировал Дин, метнувшись к дровам, сложенным красивыми буквами Н и Н в углу.

«Как в старые добрые времена» - с ностальгическим удовольствием подумал Наф-Наф, на секунду отвлекшись от сосредоточенной работы и оглядывая компанию: Сэмми подкидывал Дину поленца, а тот одним движением топора расщеплял их на четыре, а то и на восемь колышков; Красная Шапочка, насвистывая хэви-металл, при помощи мачете заостряла концы колышков, а сам Наф-Наф аккуратно втыкал их в днище камина.

Дело оставалось за малым. Дин подхватил Нуф-Нуфа (Ниф-Ниф был более упитанным, но он увернулся из-под рук Дина, потому что был не только толще, но и умнее своего брата) и, держа его на вытянутых руках над частоколом из осиновых колышков, помахал под каминной трубой:

- Выходи, Серый Волк. Выходи, подлый трус.

Нуф-Нуф потерял сознание почти сразу, поэтому даже не вырывался. Красная Шапочка держала Наф-Нафа, который всегда возражал, когда его братьев использовали в качестве приманки, Сэмми же приготовил все необходимое. Через пару секунд в трубе раздался страшный грохот; Дин быстро выдернул Нуф-Нуфа; Волк, сорвавшийся из трубы на осиновые колья, испустил дикий крик; а Сэмми молниеносно засыпал Серого, корчащегося и истекающего кровью, солью, залил бензином и протянул Наф-Нафу зажигалку.

- Давай, свинтус. Это твое право.

- Я завязал, Сэм. Я больше не убиваю демонов.

Дин, уже выпустивший Нуф-Нуфа, удивленно воззрился на Наф-Нафа:

- Даже когда они угрожают твоей семье?

Наф-Наф заколебался.

Красная Шапочка обняла Наф-Нафа сзади, провела кончиками пальцев по его руке и жарко прошептала на ухо:

- Наф-Наф, охотники, как и проститутки, бывшими не бывают. Сожги его! Отомсти за всех!

Даже Волк, услышав этот шепот, притих и перестал дергаться, лишь судорожно сглотнув. Он умел признавать поражение. Это был конец.

Наф-Наф взял зажигалку:

- До встречи в аду! – Волк полыхнул голубым и оранжевым, распадаясь на пепел.

«Это тебе за бабушку» - подумала Красная Шапочка. «Это тебе за братьев» - подумал Наф-Наф. «А защита «Сим-Сим» ведь все-таки сработала!» - подумал Сэмми. «И почему лучшие девочки всегда достаются каким-то свиньям?» - подумал Дин. Нуф-Нуф и Наф-Наф старались не думать.


End file.
